Blue Eyes and Black Tears
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: A rapist is on the loose and goes after Blonde Teens. The suspect is suposed to be in the military what will happen when this rapist goes after ed? RoyEd
1. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I Don't Own FMA TT but I want to!

So this is one of my first FMA fics, and i came up with the end first so I worked back wards! Hey I am backwards what can I say:P

**Blue Eyes and Black Tears**

Chapter One: Blue Eyes

Edward made his way up to Mustang's office a report from his latest mission in his hand. He paused Staring blankly at the wooden door infront of him, "Bastard Colonel" he hisssed before knocking.

"Enter." came the muffled reply, from Riza.

The blonde grabbed the handle reluctantlyopening the door.

"I have that report that you wanted." said Ed in a bored tone casually glancing around the office.

"Place it there." said Roy pointing to a stack of paper, not looking up from the paper he was working on.

Ed looked around the room again and noticed everyone except Fuery and Havoc were avidly working on paperwork.

Edward looked at the two men in the center of the room his eyebrows raised, "What are they working on?" he asked.

Fuery looked up from his book, " Rape slash murder case, only two out of the fifteen victims have survived."

" Plus the only thing the two survivors can tell us abput the guy is that he had blue eyes."

"Oh," Ed looked down,"Okay...Well see you later!" Ed trudged over to the door, leaving the room and headed home.

(Ed's Apartment)

Ed wandered around his empty and lonesome apartment. Eversince Al had disappeared two months ago, Ed had been alone.

Edward entered his room picking up a book he was reading and falling into his bed.

(two hours later)

Edward heard a knock on the door, looking away from his book. He looked at the door," Who is it?" he yelled not moving from his bed.

"Colonel Mustang." came the reply

Edward groaned to himself rolling off his bed and shuffling towards the door.

"Come in, the door is unlocked." Growled the blonde plopping onto the couch.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked Fullmetal." Advised Roy.

"What do you care what I do." challenged Ed

Roy let out a frustrated sigh "I order You o lock your door, at least untill this rapist is caught."

"Why, It's not like hes gonna come after me." scoffed Ed

"Just keep your doors locked." commanded Roy turning to leave.

"What , not going to give me any information to help me protect my self?" askeed Ed sarcastically looking at Mustang's back.

" Lock your door and **do not **go outside after dark for **any **reason." and with that Mustang left.

"Man he's a peice of work." growled Ed to himself.

Unknown to Ed a pair of blue eyes watched him from the window, glowing in the darkness. They glowed with happiness and joy, for they had found their next victim.

TBC

Thats All! i keep reading it and i keep creeping my self out with the gloeing eyes its creepy either that i' m just a wuss. well reveiw Pleaz

:Phehe

cute

:)happy

:(sad

:'(crying sad

oOconfused/weirded out

TTcomically crying

OoOenlightenment/understanding

OONani/were you talking?

this is what happenes when i am bored! fun huh? so i am gonna stop now cuz i wanna continue with this story cuz i like the end in a XXXXXX kinda way ( the X's are not a bad word they are just taking the place of the word that was going to be there because it would give away the ending.) so bye! reveiw!


	2. Shadows and Demons

YAY! CHAPPIE TWO!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. :O evil people who won't let me own it:P oh well what a gal to do.

so chap two.

**Blue Eyes, and Black Tears**

Chapter Two: Shadows and Demons

Ed woke early the next morning. He looked at the clock, it read six, he then looked out the window, and it was dark.

"Lock your doors and don't go out when it's dark."

Edward sighed and got out of bed, he scrabbled around in the darkness for his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

About an half hour later Ed emerged from the bathroom clean and dressed, He stretched momentarily before walking across the living room to get his jacket and head to work. Half way across the living room Ed froze, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing up, he felt like someone was watching him! He forced him self forward Mustangs warning sounding in his head along with his voice of reason. He stepped outside into the chilly October air watching his breath for a few moments, pushing away the panic that had threatened to envelope him seconds before.

Sighing Edward set off at a brisk pace in the direction of central looking over his shoulder every once in a while.

As he walked he felt his neck hairs stand on end, "Who's there!" challenged Ed turning around to face the dark.

All received in reply was the echo of his own words. Glaring fiercely into the darkness he turned and stormed off in the direction of central.

Standing out side of the gate he heard someone walking up behind him, he spun around transmuting his automail into a sword swinging it at the shadowy figure behind him.

The figure grabbed his wrist and pushed him to the ground, crouching next to him the figure spoke "Weren't you specifically told not to go out when it was dark ."

Edward opened his eyes and gasped "You...!"

TBC

HeHe I think this chapter was kinda stupid so read and review. I hope you like it I only like the end but that's okay I'm strange and I am supposed to be doing my Spanish Homework. I just got done burning some paper ( math) hehe! and the windows are open, but its rather nice today. And I am eating fruit gummies, I hate orange, but I love Oranges. Did you know Oranges are guys and Apples are girls, its just a random thing me and my friends came up with, good thing that all of us were eating oranges at the time huh? So remember this twisted piece of info that was created from bored teenagers the next time you pick up an apple or an orange. And I just wrote a whole paragraph about how Apples are Girls and Oranges are Guys and who created it and how.

Sorry the chap is so small!

ED: She's crazy!

...So anyways review. :P


	3. Suprise Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

So what to babble abput this time, oh did i mention that I am thinking about,...wait ...wait...damn I forgot It!

Oh wellon with Chappie three!

Chapter three: Suprise Kisses

"You!" Ed gasped staring for a moment before he tackled the green haired homuculus to the ground, giving him a rib breaking hug. "Oh My God! I'm so glad it's you! You scared the shit outta me!I'm..." Ed paused a moment and looked down at the Homunculus beneath him, as if seeing him for the first time. "En-vy?" finally it sunk into his thick skull, "Oh my god! Envy!" ed went to jump up but the shapshifter grabbed his wrist to halt his progress, pulling him back down into a kiss.

The blonde shot up as soon as the green haired sin released him, his face beet red, and his hand covering his mouth. "You...you **kissed** me!" he squeaked "GROSS!

"Well I could always beat you to a pulp and leave you for dead, but then there would be the mess to consider. Naw I think I'll leave you unbloodied today, soo be watching for me, Fullmeatl pipsqueak!"

"DON"T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK! damn bastard..."

"Shhhhhh..." whispered Envy seductivly ,wrapping his arms around Ed's waist.

"What...do you want?" breathed Edward, glaring at the homunculus whoose hands were now up the back of his shirt.

"hmmm...what do I want? tough question, I wan tyou to be mine,- but...thats not the reasdon of my visit. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay?" The blonde looked up at the sin with confusion evident in his eyes

"Yeah no one will get away with hurting **my **edward."

"I'm not yo--" he was cut off with another passionate kiss from envy before he disappeared into the foggy, dewy morning.

Edward stred in the direction in which envy had left, out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow approaching him. With his heart beating furioslyand his lungs fighting to breath properly, the blonde hid behind a nearby shubbery next to the building.

The shadow stopped inches away from him, Fullmetal, I know to a pipsqeuak like you I may seem intimidating,.. but that is no reason to hid in the bushes." said roy casually.

Edward threw him-self full force from behind the bushes, tackling the man to the ground. Ed had a hand on each side of Roy's head "DON CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!"

"Chill Kid." chuckled Roy

Edward looked over the Colonels's calm features, his dark eyesshimmering in the dim light, his black hair spread out on the grass roung his head, and the sharp contrast of his skin against his hair. without realizing the blonde kept inching his face closer to Roy's, and when The Colonel closed the gap Ed didn't fight it.

As they broke aprt Ed's eyes fluttered open "Why did I...just...you..just?"

"Shhhhh. We should get to work." said Roy quietly

Ed nodded and got up, helping Roy up as well, thinking about all that had just happened, and he wasn't even an hour into his day yet!

TBC

NO cliffie this time, Sobs I wanted to make another cliffie! oh well please read and review people.


	4. Bad Day?

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA :P

so get this I sat around the computer staring at a blank document wondering what the hell I was going to write, so I ended up writing this. I am bored and I need some insperation, dear lord please send a muse to me to help me get through my brain fart and get on witht the story and make it more worthwhile to read than the previous chapter, then I reveiwed it and realized that it is rather blunt and rude and that I really didn't want to get any insperation from a strange lady that descended from the sky. Then I realized that I didn't really know anything about muses and that I was still in square one and had never really left. as you can hopefully tell through this psyco babble. so i am goingto attempt to write am more interesting, spooky, cliffie chapter as to make up for the previous crappy one,...with or without a muse to help me!

Must apolagize ahead of time for spelling errors because i am doing this very hurridly so please for give me and I admire all of you who have reveiwed my story and I love you

Chapter four: Bad day?

Today hadent been a good day, so far ed had been tripped down the stairs, hit in the head with a cofee pot, a door closed on his finger and Havoc had stepped on his left hand. Ed limped through Mustang's opern office door, one hand masaging his head the other masaging his hip.

Roy glanced up from his paperwork and raised his gloved hand to catch his "cough" as edward plopped, face first into his couch.

"Having a rough day?" asked Roy the amusement was evident in the older mans voice so much that he reveived Ed's best "Ima-gonna-kill-you" glare.

"And so what if it has! whats it to you anyway, you started it all!" accused the blonde pointing to the colonel.

The raven haired man opened his eyes in mock suprise, and replied his voice filled with sarcasm "What ever do you mean Fullmetal?"

Ed jumped off the couch all previous aches and pains gone or forgotten, as he slammed his hands against Mustang's desk. "Don't play coy with me Mister! I know you remember!" Roy leaned closer to ed's face placing a slender hand under his chin and leaning on it "...Remeber what?" the man smirked at his power over the young man.

The blonde stood rooted on the spot his mouth flapping open and shut like a fish out of water. "Fine! forget it! it better if you don't...!"

roy reached up and pulleed the blondes mouth to his in a quick but heated kiss.

Roy received a half hearted glare from a panting edwad, "Don't do...that."

Roy smirked again "Why full metal pipsqueak?"

Ed hopped onto the desk grabbing roy's shirt collar "Because... i might have to do this" he pulled roy right into another kiss this time morre passionate and longer lasting.

Roy pulled the small boy right into his lap as they broke apart gasping for air, ed strted unbuttoning roy's military jacket with the mans help and quickly pulled it off not quite sure about what he was doing, or why he was doing it. ed was beiing kissed agian and he could feel his jacket and his long sleeved cover coat being pulled off and dropped on the floor. pulling away for a moment Ed began unbuttoning the colonel's white shirt, practically pulling it off in his frustrastion.

"Ed..."

the blonde looked up and met the colonel's lustful eyes, "What?"

"Shouldn't we...?" he kissed ed quickly between every couple words,"...lock the... Door?"

Ed smiled seductivly," Depends Mustang, how far ya wanna take this?"

Roy looked down at the little blonde,and smirked "How far you willing to go?"

Alarms sounded through the entire building as soldiers bustled through the corridors in an orderly panic.

Secon lieutenant Riza hawkeye made her way up to Colonel Mustang's office, her stead-fast pace not faltering as Maes Hughes popped up next to her flaunting, yet another one of his numerous Elysia pictures. Before the Major could even get a word out Riza cut in.

"Sir, this is not the time nor place for your obcene obsession over your daughter." snapped the Blonde soldier.

"Well, go and ruin my fun why don't you." Maes Whined.

"What do you want Major?"

"The same thing as you Hawkeye"

"Really, a bullett to fill that hole in your head." Riza smirked a Maes shrunk back from her for a moment before he resonded.

"Well actually, I was going to say some good,qaulity time with my dear friend Roy, but if you want to shoot people..."

"Hush Hughes!"

Turning sharply, Hawkeye rapped on the polished wood doors that veiled Roy's office from the public veiw. Upon receiving no response, the markswoman knocked again this time more vicously.

"One second!." came the snippy response, and only seconds later Roy himself opened the door. "I was just on my way to find you."

Riza and Hughes saluted "Sir We just were on our way to inform you of the situation."

"Havoc has alredy phoned me, but if you would give me the details. Lets walk"

"Sir."

Ed sighed as he heard Roy's office doors close with a dull 'thud', removing himself from the coat closet into which he had been uncerimoniously shoved upon Riza's arrival.

Straigtening out his hair, and his clothes Ed thought about what had almost transpired between him and the Colonel. Shaking his head he exited the room blaming his stupid hormones.

Ed slipped out of central with ease seeing as every else had been summoned by the annoying alarm. Ed shivered pulling his red jacket closer to him as the autum wind nipped at his exposed neck. Summer was definately receeding making way for "Sir Autum". A few random trees had already began to flaunt their beatiful fall decor of painted leaves, scattering them upon the grass carpeted ground.

It wasn't long until Ed rached his apartment. Standing out side his door the blonde boy fumbled in his pocket for his, sucessfully retreiving the small peice of metal and unlocking his door. Edward was greeted with pieces of random clothing and linen, strewn across his entire floor. Among the carnage of his ransacked living quarters were smashed lamps and photos along with the dismatled couch cushions. Claping his hands he transmuted his automail into a blade proceeding into His room. HIs futon was flipped over and his drawers and the items inside were tossed carelessly on his floor.

"Who the hell did this?" he asked out loud

"I did." answered a soft but confident voice

It couldn't posibly be him.

TBC

I like this chapter, its interesting, I mean i even entertained my self though I am easliy amused so please read and reveiw. see you next chapter.


	5. Discoveries

`Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist

Chapter Five: Discoveries

Ed stared slack jawed at his brother who stood in the midst of all of the destruction. "Al! What are you doing here?"

"Brother…I'm sorry…" Al's green eyes began to fill up with tears as he started to tremble, a heart wrenching sob breaking loose from his throat. "So...sorry!" he whimpered before turning and jumping out the window like an acrobat.

Ed stood at the door the concern for his brother evident in his eyes. What exactly was Al Sorry for? The blonde alchemist shook his head thinking about it wasn't going to get him any answers, he had to find Al. Edward left his trashed apartment in the same fashion his brother had, through his open window and landing in a cat like fashion on the pavement below, he took off, dashing through the alleyways of central city in search of his brother.

_Blue eye sparkled in triumph, their victim was alone and the trap was set._

Edward searched through every little alleyway in central, but he saw no sign of, Al, or anyone for that matter. The blonde was just about to give up after he passed the same brick building for the fourth until he saw a flash of dirty blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.

_"AL!?"_ he thought to himself swiftly changing direction and giving the chase.

No matter how fast the little alchemist ran the dirty blonde haired person always remained elusive, just on the edge of Ed's vision. On a straightaway back alley the figure stopped watching Edward for a moment before sliding into the nearest warehouse, a childish giggle left in the air behind him like a taunt.

"Al?" Called Edward as he too slipped into the cracked warehouse door after the person he was certain to be his brother.

"Al!?!" he hissed his quiet voice still managing to ring out loud in the capacious darkness of the ware house, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what brother?" asked the innocent voice of his kid brother.

"Al, stop it now, Stop messing with me? Just come out and let's go home!" doubt began to rise in his chest perhaps it wasn't his brother who he had been chasing, Ed stumbled backwards drunkenly swaying slightly on his feet. "Wha!"

"What's wrong brother" Al's voice was mocking and cold and it began to echo hollowly as Edward's vision began to swim sending the blonde reeling causing him to stumble again. His eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything and unable to maintain his balance he fell face first into the dirt floor.

"Al...h-help." whimpered the blonde panic rising like molten metal in his chest, he couldn't hear Alphonse any more, and in fact all he heard was his own heart beat, which thrummed inside his head like a big drum. Ed tried to placate his throbbing head with his hand but his limbs felt like lead, and he was incapable of moving them from his side.

A soft, chillingly familiar laughter filled the room; "Sleep Mr. Elric You'll feel better." consoled the voice in a sickly sweet tone.

Edward, to weak to resist from the strange spell he was under obeyed with a moment's hesitation the last recollection of his waking mind was the man had familiar shoes.

----

A slight chill caressed the blonde boy as he slowly came to, a slight panic causing his heart to flutter as he was met with only darkness. His head started throbbing almost instantly as he struggled to see anything through the dark and he came to the conclusion he must have been blindfolded. Gasping he fought to control his breath, his racing heart making him feel as if he were shaking from cold or perhaps fear. He attempted to raise a hand to remove whatever it was that was hindering his sight but instead he found himself letting out a pained gasp as he felt cold metal dig into the tender skin of his left arm. He was cuffed and judging by the chill of metal and pressure that he had felt around his waist the chain had to be wrapped around him. He pulled experimentally flinching at the pain in his wrist as the chain pushed out some air causing him to gasp slightly.

A noise sounded, muffled, as if it where far away from him and Edward wondered if it was his brother. "Al..." he called out tentatively "Are you there?"

"No your brother isn't here, but I am" whispered the same eerie voice from before. Edward shivered involuntarily, "Where's Al!" he demanded

"He's not here, He's safe with...one of my _Friends._"

"You bastard!!! I swear if you hurt Al—I—"

"You'll what? Cut me into a million pieces, I don't think so." The voice was smug now and it irritated Edward However The blonde never got a chance to retort.

Edwards protest was cut off as a pair of lips crashed against his. The blonde tried to turn away put a cold hand gripped his chin painfully forcing him into the unwanted kiss as a foreign tongue found its way into his mouth. It only took the Blonde a mere second before he bit down on the strangers tongue. As soon as the man pulled away Edward gasped for precious air spitting attempting to spit out the god awful taste in his mouth.

The voice chuckled, but spoke with a dangerous edge. "I think you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you."

Ed's golden eyes widened in shock and fear as a hand cupped his crotch and stroked the inside of his flesh thigh, "Much much more concerned." it whispered gleefully.

The blonde alchemist fought the panic that rose inside his chest, attempting to think rationally, as the alien lips clamed his in another rough kiss. Cold hands slipped under Ed's shirt running roughly up and down his sides, over his chest and down to the hem of his pants. Suddenly the lips left Ed's own only to reappear suckling on the teens neck. Ed nearly screamed out of fear, what the hell was happening to him?!

"Why so tense?" whispered the sickly sweet voice in his ear, as he slipped a hand into Ed's pants.

This time the blonde really did scream, "Stop! PLEASE STOP!!! He shrieked, tears trickling sown his cheeks his breaths coming in short, irregular, panicked gasps. He trembled with pent up adrenaline struggling wildly with his bindings. He wanted so much to just run away from this man, just to get away.

"Oh! but why Edo-Kun we're having so much fun." the voice whispered sadly, almost childishly his hands unbuttoning the blonde's pants and letting them fall to his ankles.

Ed pulled against his restraints oblivious to the pain it caused him on his flesh parts…if only he could use alchemy…he pulled harder in desperation as cold fingers slipped under his boxer shorts pulling them down slowly, to join his pant around his ankles

"Stop!" a sudden clamor from the outer warehouse startled Edward making his breath freeze in his throat. The cold hands withdrew from his body as angry footsteps carried his attacker to the door.

"Damn" hissed the voice, the small four lettered word dripping with venom, "They found him."

"Don't move." the voice cooed before leaving. Blue eyes searched the outer warehouse constantly moving, another noise, close, but dull. So the prey was trying to be elusive, blue eyes sparkled with excitement; they enjoyed the hunt before the kill.

---

Edward finally let out his breath his nerves settling down slightly now that the immediate threat was gone. He listened until he was certain the guy was gone then took a deep breath and with a slight grunt he put one more attempt into breaking his handcuffs. He hissed in pain as he felt something warm and hot seep down his arm, the cold chain links crushing his ribs so forcefully he was certain he'd have bruises. The chain snapped off the broken links jingling to Edwards's side as he let out a cry, his left arm falling to his side hanging awkwardly. Edward panted from the exertion and pain as he slumped back against the wall his flesh wrist throbbing painfully ash e tried his best not to jostle it. He lifted his automail carefully until he felt the cool tips of his metal fingers against his hot skin. Slipping them up he felt the blind fold move and pulled forward violently tearing the leather blind from his face.

Finally able to see the blonde assessed his situation. The first thing he did was pull up his pants and alchemize his ankle cuffs off. Certain that his attacker would be back soon the blonde forced himself to walk forward out of the small office like room, stumbling through the door struggling to stay upright.

It was dark and considerably cooler in the outer warehouse. The crates were stacked higher than Edward cared to look and they all looked exactly the same, making it hard for the blonde's fuzzy mind to tell them apart. Edward walked through the cold shivering uncontrollably as he passed the same row of crates for what seemed like the fifth time.

Edward stumbled using the nearby crates as support his automail arm cradling his wounded wrist. "Dammit!" He hissed in frustration, "There has to be a way out of this damn hell hole!" The blonde staggered around the corner his bleary eyes focused on the floor. The next thing he knew he was laying on the floor as he ran into something, or someone, very solid. Panic shot through the blonde , adrenalin rushing through his fatigued body as he flipped himself over scrambling to crawl away from the unknown threat.

"Fullmetal!" a familiar voice called his name in what could only be described as a strained whisper. "It's me." The Colonel stepped out from behind the crates his arms held submissively in the air as he walked towards the panicked teen.

The teen stopped his frantic retreat and glanced back over his shoulder, "Mustang?" he asked his voice low.

"Yes, I came here on a clue from your brother." whispered the older man kneeling at the younger alchemist's side.

Ed looked up hopefully "You saw Al?" he breathed

The colonel was close enough to him Edward saw the older male nod once in affirmation. Roy held out a hand placing a steadying hand on the blonde's shoulder. Ed grimaced pulling away from Mustang hiding his eyes behind his hair. The raven haired officer finally noticed the blonde alchemist's bloodied wrist and the awkward angle at which his arm hung at his side

"Ed...What happened to you?" whispered Roy, concern laced into his normally neutral voice.

"Uh...I…Uh…" Edward stumbled over his words searching for a believable lie but he ran out of time as Roy scooped him up in one easy movement.

"You'll have to tell me later Fullmetal, we have company." with that the raven haired man dashed of in a random direction, at least it was random to Ed. As Roy rounded another corner Ed began to see a faint glow of light, but was dismayed when he saw it was coming from a torch in a wall mount.

Roy placed Edward down on his feet supporting the unsteady teen as he fell back against his chest, "I'm going to lift you up into the air duct, and you're going to escape" Ed shivered as Roy's hot breath tickled his ear.

"What about you?" The blonde questioned looking up into the Colonel's face a trickle of fear dripping to the pit of his stomach.

Roy smiled, his dark eyes unreadable, "My main concern is you-"

"No don't—" Gold eyes widened as his heart began to race once again, his entire body trembling with fear. "Don't leave…" he sobbed his metal hand reaching up clutching at Roy's military issue jacket, "Please…don't leave me…" he buried his face in the others chest attempting to staunch the tears that threatened to flow.

Roy's eyes darkened and shone with resolve as he placed one arm around the blonde protectively his hand running in soothing patterns on the teens back.

"I won't leave you." Whispered Roy the promise heavy in his words.

Loud footfalls sounded in the distance, steadily drawing nearer causing Roy to swear in frustration. He lifted Edward into his arms using his alchemy to create an explosion buying him some time to get them both out.

TBC

Well I re did this chapter… edited it n such… made it to more of my current writing style …aka made it better… so just read it and tell me if its still good and know that chapter six is well underway. ^_^


	6. True Emotions

Disclaimer: don't own FMA…

The long awaited chapter six! *Pulls open a curtain* let it begin! *walks off stage*

Chapter six: True emotions

Edward felt groggy as he slowly came back in touch with his surroundings. The light was obnoxious and burned his eyes as he tried to open them. He went to call out to whoever was nearest whether it be friend or foe but found that his throat was like sandpaper, so he just ended up coughing. The blonde heard loud footsteps come down the corridor and the ungodly squeak as someone opened the door to his room, finally recovering himself enough to realize it was Roy who entered the room.

He pulled a face and coughed one final time glaring halfheartedly up at the older man, "where am I?" he rasped gratefully noting the colonel held a glass of water in his hand accepting it and drinking up the offered water greedily as he waited for Mustangs response.

"My house." He responded simply taking the now empty glass from the blonde's hand, placing it on the dresser across the room where he stood observing the other casually.

"How'd I get here?" Edward inquired skeptically.

"I carried you." Another vague simple answer. Great.

The blonde eyed Roy dubiously finally lowering his gaze accepting the answers. If that was all the man wanted to tell him he wasn't going to worry him with the details. He shivered involuntarily as he thought of what had almost transpired in the empty warehouse, If Roy hadn't shown up he'd…he'd be... the blonde snapped his head up breaking away from the road his thoughts were traveling down. Another thought burst into his head as an image flashed through his mind.

_Al._ Gold eyes widened as he remembered why he had been in the warehouse in the first place, "Alphonse! Where is he?" shouted the blonde jumping up from the bed practically launching himself at the colonel.

Roy didn't flinch and calmly pulled the mismatched hands from his shirt collar as he answered the distraught teen.

"We didn't find him there Edward, even if he'd been there at some point there was no evidence to say that he was. "

"I don't give a fuck, he's my brother!"

"I understand you're upset right now—"

"Upset!? Oh I think I'm more than upset!" interjected the teen his voice breaking under the strain "I'm livid!" he cried

Roy placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him gently onto the bed sitting next to him staring into twin golden pools of fear and confusion. "We're currently searching Central high and low for your brother, "if he's here we'll find him." He assured quickly cutting off and outburst Ed might have had, "you aren't going to be any use to your brother in your condition. I want you to rest and stay here until further notice. Doctors orders." He said finally taking his hand off the young blonde alchemist "Do we understand each other?"

Ed lowered his gaze and for a moment and let Roy think he had won, but then he snapped his head up his eyes clear and focused, "If my brother is harmed in any way I'll blame you, y0ou got that?" he snapped

Roy opened his mouth to respond but Hawkeye came in and Saluted, "I need to speak with you sir," her eyes darted to Edward then back to Roy, "I private sir."

The dark haired man nodded in understanding and followed the blonde woman out into the hall closing the door tightly behind him giving Edward a meaningful glance as he did so.

As soon as the door clicked close the blonde teen crept over to it pressing his ear against the wood attempting to listen in on the conversation…it was the only way he ever got any information especially when it came to the Colonel.

Edward heard Riza speak for the initial part of the conversation to quiet to pick up until Roy's rumbling voice intensified.

"…Another one? Dammit?..."

Riza's softer voice came next, snippets filtering through the door.

"…This… a girl…yes…"

"…Raped?..." this word sent in involuntary shiver down Edwards's spine as he fought to control his overwhelming and completely irrational panic that began to flood his senses. Shaking his head and taking a calming breath he returned to the conversation.

"…Yes…brutal…sir…"

A loud noised on the other side of the wall made it sound like the colonel had punched it and the conversation once again became incomprehensible even and Edward could tell it was coming to an end. Edward hurried back to the bed careful of his arm as he laid down closing his eyes waiting for the colonel to re-enter the room.

The wooden door creaked open and sure enough the raven haired man stood there his face infuriatingly blank.

"Something's come up… I have to go…" Roy hesitated but the blonde could tell he still had something to say.

"Stay here…"

"Of course."

" I mean it Ed!" whispered Roy with the same voice he'd used in the warehouse, the one that sent pleasant chills up and down his spine.

The colonel came over and sat on the edge of the teen's bed. "Promise me you'll stay here."

Gold orbs searched obsidian eyes, "Why…" he rasped out almost choking on the one word with all the emotions that were coursing through his already frayed nerves.

"Because…"

Gold eyes glared up at the Colonel, "That's not an answer."

Roy squeezed his eyes shut screwing his face up in frustration, "It hard to say Edward."

"Just say it already…"

Roy leaned in closer resting his head against Edwards "Just trust me okay…you don't need to know why…you just need to stay… "

Edward felt himself come back down to earth and nodded not meeting the Colonels eyes.

Roy knew Ed wouldn't listen to him, he could tell the blonde had other plans and was just humoring him to make him go away. Suddenly Roy grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar pulling him into a kiss pouring all that he couldn't say into one motion before someone knocked at the door. He pulled away not looking back as he darted out the door to the crime scene.

The blonde sat dumbfounded in the bed his eyes wide as he lifted his flesh arm to touch his lips…

"Roy…?" his voice fell into the silence where the man had just been sitting. The teen lowered his head his bangs falling into his face like a curtain of gold. He sat there for moments before snapping his head up gold eyes clear and focused once again…he knew what he had to do.

TBC


End file.
